


Breathless

by Rekush_chan



Series: Fear death by water [2]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, I may be going to hell but so are you, Rated M for tension but nothing explicit, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekush_chan/pseuds/Rekush_chan
Summary: She feels embarrassment colour her cheeks. And she has been doing so well in behaving like a proper lady, too.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Mycroft Holmes, Enola Holmes/Mycroft Holmes, Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Series: Fear death by water [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967356
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [champagne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783704) by [thefudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge). 



Enola is running through one of the many corridors of Basilwether Hall, dodging exasperated servants and priceless artefacts, with her dear husband hot on her trail. She can hear him shouting Enola’s name, breathless with laughter and extortion - the poor man will never be as fast as her. She is clutching that awful hat of his and she fully intends to drop it into the fish pond by the oriental garden, never to be worn again. 

Tewksbury, however, knows this place better than her, and when she turns the corner, she finds him blocking the path. He is panting and his face is pink, but there is a wide smile on his face, and Enola’s heart swells, knowing that she is its cause. She loves to see him so carefree, but she loves to beat him in their little games even more, and so, deliberately telegraphing every move, knocks over a stand holding a finely carved bust of Aristotle. Crafted by a master, Enola is sure. Tewksbury lunges forward with a terrified yell to steady it, and she uses the distraction to dart past him.

She does not get very far. Sensing victory, the young woman slows and her attention slips for a fraction of a second; as she rounds yet another corner, she collides with someone and would no doubt end up on the floor should they not reach out to steady her. Enola knows who they are even before looking up. She would recognise their scent anywhere, and even if she did not, the monogrammed silver buttons on the vest she slammed into give it away. 

“Careful, little sister”, says Mycroft softly, his grip on her shoulders almost harsh. His voice does not sound judgmental, it is the same, distantly polite voice he has been using with her since she married Tewksbury. But Enola is certain his distaste must be showing in his eyes, how could it not? She must be in a right state - hair disheveled, clothes slightly askew, cheeks reddened -, and he never tolerated anything of the sort. Yet, when she lifts her chin to meets his gaze, contempt is not what Enola finds. It is something intense, even dangerous. She cannot, or rather, dares not name what she sees, but her mouth goes dry all the same. 

It barely lasts more than one moment, although it feels like an eternity. Mycroft releases her then, his fingers very lightly skimming her upper arms, and she fights a shiver. Enola smiles brightly at him and Tewksbury’s uncle, William, who is no doubt escorting Mycroft through the grounds.  
“Why, thank you, brother, for coming to my aid” she says, smoothing her skirt down. “Uncle, always a pleasure to see you.” William laughs and steps forward, catching her hands in both of his, giving them a gentle squeeze. Enola chances another glance towards her brother, but his features are once again schooled into that blank, somewhat disinterested expression.

“The pleasure is all mine, dear. Although it seems you may have forgotten about your invitation”, he remarks, and though he sounds fondly amused, she feels embarrassment heat her cheeks. Oh, blast it. And she has been doing so well in behaving like a proper lady, too. 

This is the moment Tewksbury catches up to her, shouting Enola’s name triumphantly, then skidding to a stop, mortified as he spots their guests. 

“Uncle, Mycroft! Oh, this is not… I mean…”, he stutters. He looks so much like he did that very first day they met, so much like a child, that she cannot hep the wave of affection that hits her. Enola threads her arm through his and gently takes charge of the situation. As lady of the house, it is her duty to welcome any guests arriving Basilwether Hall, after all.

“Apologies, gentlemen, we have, regretfully, lost track of time. If you permit us to leave you unattended for a moment more, my dear husband and I shall freshen up, and rejoin you in the parlour.” William only laughs and waves them on, too fond of Enola to ever take offence at any impropriety she displays, and Mycroft bows his head in assent. The woman leads Tewksbury away, and thinks nothing more of the encounter with her brother. 

Later, when she lies awake next to her sleeping husband, she recalls that burning gaze and lingering touch and _wants._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why am I doing this, I have a million and ten assignments waiting to be finished. 
> 
> Yes, I know that the guests would have probably been greeted and escorted by servants, but bear with me. 
> 
> Is Tewksbury's first name actually Tewksbury? I mean, they called his mother Lady Tewksbury in the movie, so I am guessing it is not, but I could not find his first name anywhere online. Someone please help?


End file.
